Somewhere Over The Hellfire, Angels Fly
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: The Crowley in SPn and Good Omens is the same in this fic of mine. So... i pondered, what would happen if Crowley was caught between a past lover and a current one? What would he do? What woudl they do? Pairings are Bobby/Crowley and Crowley/Aziraphale!


**Um. I'm reading Good Omens. I've been pining for it and i got it and read it and OMD it was AH-MAZE-ENG! So I got this idea, since they both use Crowley in it. I knwo, I know, different Crowleys, but what if... what if htey weren't? Huh? What IF!**

**So its a romance fic. So there. I bet you can guess which two characters i put with Crowley from the book and show, yes?**

**His realtionship is established with Bobby. **

**He had a past _almost _one with Aziraphale.**

**He's living with Bobby. **

**Crowley really was my favorite bad guy on the show, along with lucifer becasue, come on, let's face the music everybody: he was frackin hilarious. So there.**

**its a shame he had to die to make Cas look badass.**

**Dean: Hey! Cas is always badass and does he have a BAD ass! *thinks dirty thoughts***

**Cas: Dean! *blushblush***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book Good Omens. I also don't own the show Supernatural. I will never own the book Good Omens. But one, Supernatural will be mine...**

**Agnes Nutter said so. And so did Chuck.**

**And they are ALWAYS right.**

**Also, guys. Go on Heathyr on tumblr. Because, because, because. She is doing Mishatines (valentines for Misha collins) and there's an address to send them to for him. And i'ma doing it so you should too!**

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere in London…_

Crowley gave him a sideways look. "Have your people been in touch?" he asked.

"No. Yours?"

"No."

"I think they're pretending it didn't happen."

"Mine too, I suppose. That's bureaucracy for you."

"And I think mine are waiting to see what happens next," said Aziraphale.

Crowley nodded. "A breathing space," he said. "A chance to morally re-arm. Get the defenses up. Ready for the big one."

They stood by the pond, standing quite close, watching the ducks scrabbling for the bread. Crowley's hand was brushing Aziraphale's. Neither minded. It may very well be their last time this close.

"Sorry?" said Aziraphale, almost distracted by the contact, "But I thought that _was_ the big one."

"I'm not really sure," said Crowley. "Think about it. For my money, the really big one will be all of Us against all of Them."

"What? You mean Heaven and Hell against humanity?"

Crowley shrugged. "Who knows? With the blokes that are in charge anything could happen."

Aziraphale thought of this and then said quietly, "But _we_ cannot."

A hand found his and squeezed it. "No. You know better than I. That's one rule neither of us can break."

"And if I told you than I loved you?"

Crowley was silent. And then he said, "Goodbye Aziraphale."

And he left.

And soon after, the angel did also.

* * *

_Twenty Years Later, 2010 in Sioux Falls…_

So no, the second Almost Apocalypse hadn't been exactly as Crowley had predicted when he had been a vessel of much younger age and better taste in cars. Heaven and Hell had been against humanity, but they hadn't worked together.

And he hadn't seen that old flame of his since.

But right now, Crowley could care less. He was sprawled across the bed of a certain hunter. A certain grumpy old hunter that he was surprised to find he didn't really hate. That he was surprised to find the only being that he had ever actually considered loving after… _him_.

But Crowley shouldn't have been expecting to be happy. He was a demon. Demons aren't supposed to be happy. Never.

So when there was the loud sound of the doorbell, he knew something was instantly wrong. The Winchesters and their specific angels either poofed in or barged in without asking. Walked in on them a couple times too, the cheeky little blighters!

"Go get it," Bobby grumbled, rolling over and burrowing under the covers.

"You go get it," Crowley grouched back.

"No, you."

"You."

Bobby then did something very inappropriate to Crowley's genitals which made the demon jump out of bed and yelp. "Fine," he grumbled, a small smile on his face and the hunter's. "I'll get it. But you owe me."

Bobby snorted. "Don't I always? You have my soul already, what more do you want, you pain in the ass?"

"Oh, everything else." Crowley stopped at the doorway and said, "Oh and if that was your way of being romantic, I must say, it was quite humorous."

A pillow flew his way, in the general direction of his head and the demon barely ducked before it hit him. He left their bedroom laughing, smoothing down his unruly hair. Yeah. If he had to choose a human to love, it would be that grumpy hunter in the upstairs bedroom, hands down.

So, Crowley made his way to the door, threw it open with a rare smile on his face, looked up to tell whoever it was to shove off and then froze.

Because the person –no, _being_- that was standing in front of him shouldn't have been there.

"I see you've let yourself go," said a crisp, clipped British accented voice.

He blinked and then gasped out, "Aziraphale?"

There was the same curly blonde hair and small spectacles, the same light eyes and scarf. His vessel looked slightly older, like he'd let it age, but besides that…

"Hello, Crowley," he responded.

And all Crowley could think was how much he and Castiel sounded like each other when their voices and nationalities were totally different. Yeah, the Winchesters had done a number on him.

"What are you doing here?" Crowley said, getting his demon face on and hoping that Bobby was back asleep.

Aziraphale made a face. "Nice to see you too, Crowley. Nice to see that you still love getting to the point." He cleared his throat. "I heard about your hand in the Apocalypse."

Crowley narrowed his eyes. "What of it?"

Aziraphale made another face. "Why are you still here?"

"Who wants to know?"

He sighed. "They do. My people. So why? They don't take it too kindly that a demon is still hanging around even after the fighting is done, especially at one of the homes of one of the people that were close to the Winchesters. So I need to know why." When Crowley still said nothing, he grunted, "Look the faster that we get this done, the faster I leave so-"

"Crowley, who the hell's at the door?" Bobby walked into the room, dressed, thankfully and made a face. "Aw, hell, is that another one o'your demon friends? You said you wouldn't bring any more over."

"No. Not a demon friend. And he was just leaving." Crowley made to shove Aziraphale out the door, but the angel put a hand to stop him.

"And you are?" he asked Bobby.

"Bobby Singer. And you are?" he asked, cocky.

Crowley winced. It was a good thing Aziraphale wasn't that much of a two-year old with a temper tantrum like some angels (coughcoughLUCIFERcoughcough) or Bobby would be Sunday roast. "I am a former colleague to Mr. Crowley. And an angel."

Bobby cracked a smile. "Aw, Crowley, you were buddies with an angel?" He sidled closer to him. "And you were a 'Mr.'?" He threw an arm around him and kissed his forehead. "That's just precious. Can I get you something…?"

Aziraphale looked livid. But he managed, "_Aziraphale_. And some tea… _please_… _Mr_. Singer."

Bobby grunted. "Well, sheesh. Be that way. Damn dicks with wings…." He muttered, walking away to put some tea on the kettle.

Crowley counted down as Bobby walked away, dreading every moment of it. Three, two, one…

"Who is _he_?" Aziraphale hissed, actual anger in his voice. "A human? Really? Oh but you _can't_ be with an angel! No, no, it's _so_ wrong. Tell me, Crowley, is a human any _better_?" He had red splotches on his face.

Crowley dragged him outside, slamming the door shut. "No. We are not having this conversation. Not now, not ever. I haven't seen you in two decades. You didn't bother to come knocking. Bobby? He called after the fighting died down and it was safe again. He made an effort. You…" Crowley made a face in disgust. "Angel's are too good, apparently."

Aziraphale gawked. "_Me_? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said it wouldn't work, Crowley. I was willing to try."

"For a price," the demon said dryly.

"Give up evil, I said, not _denounce_ the Devil!"

"Bobby hasn't made me do either. He loves me just the way I am!"

Aziraphale went stony faced and quiet. "_I_ told you I loved you. _You_ told _me_ goodbye. Has _he_ said it yet?" Crowley was quiet. "He _has_, hasn't he?" No response. "And you said it _back_." The angel shook his head, angry. "I should have known. _Demons_." Aziraphale scowled. "And all for a _stupid_, _mud_ _monkey_ of a _human_, how-"

Crowley slammed him up against the porch. "You _watch_ your tongue, you filthy little wanker!"

"Hey!" Bobby opened the door and came out on the porch, ripping Crowley off of the angel. "You, get inside and get dressed, you idjit. You look like a grown man in a diaper." He shoved Crowley inside. "Go." He turned to Aziraphale. "And you, I don't know what it is you did, but if I find him crying later on I'll skin you alive and believe me, I have two boys of my own with angels of _their_ own, one an archangel, the other one updated to an archangel. They'll kick ass on my behalf if not his, if need be." Now, Bobby helped Aziraphale up and into the house. "Now, would you like your tea?

Aziraphale was quite speechless. Not even he would have stood up to a being of higher standard like that, especially if it was a matter concerning feelings for a demon. As the hunter aggressively poured him a cup of tea, Aziraphale took what he said into consideration.

"Has it happened before?" he asked as Bobby slammed down the tea in front of him.

"Say again?" the old hunter growled.

"Has it ever happened before?" he repeated.

Bobby scowled. "You'll have to be more specific than that, you idjit."

Aziraphale decided not to comment on this humans poor choice of words. He didn't hold humanity in such high standards any more. Too many years with his superiors (i.e. Raphael, Uriel, Zachariah, pretty much the dicks of the garrison) had stripped whatever respect he had for them.

It was only true.

"Has he ever… cried before?" Aziraphale asked slowly,, now unsure.

"Who Crowley?" Bobby asked, although Aziraphale was sure that the hunter knew who he was talking about. He looked around and then pulled out a chair, sitting down and poured a cup of tea.

"You drink tea?" Aziraphale asked, skeptical.

"No," Bobby said, cocky. "It's for Crowley. He likes his morning tea or he gets grouchy." He scooped a few spoonfuls of sugar in the cup, stirred, added the smallest amount of milk and then moved it off to the side. Aziraphale had to admire how the human knew the demon so well. "Now to your question." The angel was wondering if he really wanted to know. "Yes."

"Really?" he said, surprised.

The hunter nodded. "Yes. He's cried before. Once when he got kicked out of Hell and we found out, another time when he started losing his demonic properties."

"He's what?" Aziraphale couldn't believe his ears.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Don't sound so surprised. An angel can Fall, can't they? So what's to say that a demon can't, I dunno, Rise? He's losing his line to Hell and that messed him up as bad as an angel would be if they lost their line to Heaven. It goes both ways. He's more human than demon at this moment, though he pretends not to be." He eyed Aziraphale now. "So how do you two _really_ know each other?"

Aziraphale took a sip of tea. "Well, this isn't the first time the world has almost ended…"

"Summer of 1990?"

Aziraphale froze, the cup halfway to his mouth. He put it down. "How do you-how…how do you know about that?"

Bobby snorted. "I'm a hunter. I'm not your average human. I get this stuff. So what happened?"

Aziraphale looked away. "We were stationed on Earth. Crowley brought up the first Antichrist, one born of the Devil. But it seems that even the greatest evil can be swayed…" He shook his head. "I guess that's why they decided to try over again. Can't say they did a better job of it, but its far better than the first time. Fancy that, trying out in America and getting farther with it, when there are more of your kind here than there were back in Tadesfield."

He lifted a bushy eyebrow. "My kind?"

"Hunters."

"Ah."

"Yes. Indeed."

"So?" the hunter continued. "I don't got all day, angel. What happened?"

"You might not like it," Aziraphale replied honestly.

Bobby's brow creased. "Now you let me be the judge of that."

Aziraphale thought. Crowley had seemed genuinely happy when he had opened the door earlier and he had seemed angry when Aziraphale had spoken badly of Bobby. And he was more human than demon now. And he was in love with this old hunter, no matter if he admitted it or not.

So… if Aziraphale told the hunter now, what they _had_ been, and knowing humans like he did, would he be ruining Crowley's happiness, his relationship with the man? Would he? By telling Bobby that he had loved Crowley, still did, and that Crowley had made it obvious that, at least back then, he had felt the same, would this destroy the already fragile relationship they had, when it was going so well and they were both so happy? Did he have any right? After all, they had both stopped the Apocalypse (again). They deserved this.

And Aziraphale needed to let go. Twenty years was too long. He wanted to go home. And this was keeping him here.

"I'm _waiting_," Bobby said, and now, there was an air of unease in his tone.

"We were… enemies. And we were forced to work together," Aziraphale lied. "That's all. I think that he thinks it sullies his reputation to admit that he has now worked with his arch-nemesis special twice. He also doesn't like me very much. Probably finds me a nuisance that I am now here. And I stabbed him in the back," he added, to make it solid. "So that humiliates him."

If Bobby knew he was lying, or could tell, he didn't say it; he just took it as a gift and nodded. "Well… alright then. Makes sense… I guess." Because if he didn't at least _act_ suspicious, then he was a crappy half-assed hunter. And that was something Robert Steven Singer was not.

Bobby and Aziraphale shared a meaningful look and silence. It was only broken by Crowley saying from the top of the stairs, "… think that maybe, just maybe, our little angel friend can leave now, eh?" He walked in on them, staring at each other in the kitchen. It elicited a groan from him. "Picking up nasty habits from Dean and Cas, now are we, Bobby?" When the hunter only grunted and got up, pointing to the tea he had left the not-so-much-demon, Crowley glared at Aziraphale and said, "May I have a word?"

Aziraphale nodded mutely and got up, following Crowley out of the kitchen. He was wearing dark jeans and a soft, charcoal colored slight v-necked sweater, the sleeves rolled up, so different from the high class suits and the Bentley that he remembered so well.

Or maybe, that had been someone else, an entirely different demon.

"What did you tell him?" Crowley asked, slight hysteria in his voice.

So Aziraphale had been right; this human meant much more to Crowley than anyone ever would. Including himself. "Nothing," the angel responded and Crowley could see the honesty in his eyes. "Absolutely nothing." He left an openmouthed Crowley and walked into the kitchen where Bobby was starting breakfast. "I'll be off then," he told his host.

Bobby turned around. "So soon?" There was no real regret in his voice. Angels: if their names didn't start with Cas or Gabe then he didn't like them.

Aziraphale smiled anyways, although he was being torn up inside. "Duty calls, as they say." He now gave Bobby an entirely serious look. "Take care of the demon yes? Watch him for us?" And by us, he meant himself.

And maybe the hunter saw that, maybe he didn't. Either way, he still answered, "You bet your life on it, I will."

Aziraphale nodded. "Good, good. Well, good day chaps. See you soon."

He had no intention of it.

Aziraphale did them all a courtesy, using the front door. Crowley insisted that he could walk the angel out, that Bobby should get breakfast done. After all, the Winchesters and their angels were coming by. Bobby had agreed.

So that was where Crowley was right now, at his lover's door, showing an old lover out. Aziraphale turned around one last time. "This is goodbye then."

"Forever I'm guessing," Bobby answered.

He nodded. "Well…"

The angel turned around, walking off the porch when Crowley said, "I did you know… love you." The angel, with his back turned, had to smile at how human he sounded. "But now-"

"But now you have him," Aziraphale said. And he understood. Mostly. There would always be a part of him that wouldn't. But then, wasn't there always?

He walked away then and disappeared right as the Impala pulled up and two Winchesters and two angels hopped out. Sam made a face at the disappearing angel and asked, "Who's that?"

Gabriel shrugged, taking him by the hand and blipping them inside where he was probably already pestering Bobby about blueberry maple syrup on his pancakes.

Dean and Castiel however walked over slowly to him, Dean's arm around the angel's waist, showing Crowley a future he never could have, one he didn't know if he really had wanted. He secretly like Dean and Castiel better; they were more of soldiers, after his own heart, understood more.

Castiel, though, was giving Crowley a questioning look, because he knew exactly who that was. Crowley just sent back a 'don't you dare say a word' look, but he had a feeling he didn't really have to tell the angel that, or you know, tell him with his looks. It seemed the damned celestial being already knew.

"Who was that?" Dean asked, really curious and not just because that was the sort of thing you asked, like his brother had.

Castiel looked at Crowley, waiting for an answer.

"No one," Crowley said. "Absolutely nobody at all."

And then, he turned around and gestured for the angel and hunter to follow him in. he had breakfast with his lover and his 'family' of sorts, though if you asked any of them, none would admit to it, never mind being ok or comfortable with it.

Contrary to popular belief, that night, Crowley did not cry. He just lay in bed, thinking of all that could have been, all that was not and how he wouldn't have it any other way. And then, he rolled over, nudged Bobby in the shoulder and said, "Remember how I said that I wanted everything else _besides_ your soul?"

"Mmm-hmm," the hunter responded, not sure where his demon was going with this.

"Well," Crowley said, smiling as he said so, "I've come to collect."

And it was his turn to do something really, really inappropriate.

Bobby wasn't complaining though.

* * *

**So, what say you guys?**

**Dean: Cool. Just... ew. Its like seeing my 'dad' bang a demon in real life. Scary. Mental scaring and such.**

**Cas: I _know _Aziraphale and he-**

**Cas, don't ruin my story with whatever you were about to say. Please.**

**Cas: D'8**

**Dean: It's ok babe. I got you.**

**Me: D'AWWWW!**

**Dean: Go away. O.O**

**Review?**


End file.
